Island Of Hope FIXED
by Winter Snowfury Princess
Summary: THIS IS THE FIXED STORY OF THE ISLAND OF HOPE MY MOMS FAVORITE BOOK I DONT KNOW THE REAL NAME CREDIT TO REAL AUTHOR


**The Island Of Hope**

A long time ago their was a girl named Dalia .She lived in a city near the sea with her mom and dad.

One day in summer Dalia 's parents decided to go on a trip on boat .A tragic accident happened that her mom fell in the water, her mother didn't know how to swim and drowned, nobody ever had found her moms body.

Dalia didn't want to accept that her mom hadn't died, she thought her mom had gotten lost in the ocean and was looking for her.

Frequently she stood in the edge of the beach waiting for her mother to find her.

Because her dad worked he didn't want to leave her in their house, because she was only a girl of ten years old.

So her dad decided to take her to her aunt . Dalia felt sad because her aunt lived in a island in the other side of the sea ,and she won't be close to the beach where she waited for her mom .Dalia thought that if she was far away from the beach her mom wont be able to find her.

But her dad had already have token the decision ,because it seemed to him it was a good decision so that she wasn't alone, so that afternoon they took a boat to the island.

When they got to the island , Dalia noticed that it was a very beautiful island. With trees very green and big, there were palm trees and flowers, and lots of kinds of tree fruits. The house's were all white with brown roofs , and flower pots on windows.

When they got to the house of her aunt and during the days her dad stayed with her to rest from the journey, her aunt and her aunt's husband treated her well while her dad was in the house, but when her dad went home ,the things changed completely her aunt not only wanted that Dalia cleaned the house and served. Her aunt almost never gave Dalia food .

One day Dalia was tired for the miss of food and the lot of work she got ,she didn't finish the work her aunt gave her when her aunt noticed that Dalia hadn't finished the work her aunt got mad and hit her and in that moment she planned a way to escape the house .

That afternoon without taking nothing she left walked to a place unknown, she only walked and walked until she got to the jungle and got lost.

When her aunt noticed, she put the minor interest , but her dad called her aunt that afternoon looking for Dalia, but her aunt said she was out playing with friends while Dalia was lost in the jungle eating fruit from the jungle and surviving how she could.

When her dad called her aunt looking for Dalia again, her aunt had no other option but tell her dad that Dalia was lost. So he decided to go to the island looking for her.

And Dalia was lost in the jungle , got to the edge of the beach, there sitting in the edge she thought that that time alone was better than being in her aunt's house .

While she thought a young boy got close in his fishing boat, at seeing her he said "What are you doing here"

Dalia answered "Im looking for my mother"

The boy asked "Are you lost "

So she said "Yes"

"Do you want me to take you into town that if you want me to" said the boy.

"Sure, but I don't know where my house is" answered Dalia.

"I can take you to the plaza" he said.

While this happened the dad of Dalia looked for her all over the town.

When they both got to the town they went to the plaza and there they found her dad that was very happy to find her and he asked "Why did you escape from the house?"

She answered "Because aunt hits me"

It was then that her dad decided to take her to a boarding school it was close to the town where it was impossible to escape, and where they had work. With that she stayed their for three years.

One day while a girl was there scrubbing the floor Dalia was walking by and slipped on the water ,she hurt her head and they took her to the boarding school hospital.

When no one was there she escaped from the hospital, and she ran to the jungle she liked, and like that she got to the beach where she waited for here mother, sitting on the sand singing the song her mother song to her when she was small, it was night with the stars sparkling like ever. While she heard the voice of a woman "What are you doing here this late and alone"

Dalia without looking said "Im looking for my mother"

The woman asked "Are you lost"

Dalia answered "My mother is the one that got lost"

The woman touched her shoulder and told her "Its too late we should go to my house and tomorrow we will look for you're mom."

When Dalia turned around to look at the woman she noticed it was her mom and said "Mom"

The woman said "I had never had a daughter and I can't remember anything but that I would remember that I ever had a daughter"

Dalia sadly decided to follow the woman while she song the song in that moment her mom regained her memory and crying she said "Dalia you're my daughter!" and they got tangled in a long hug.

THE END


End file.
